Tale Ends
by Moonsetta
Summary: Pretty much all of those writing exercises or incomplete one-shots and stories I never managed to finish.
1. TMAI ch 1

Tell Me About It

Chapter 1-An Epilogue of Murder

Bruce couldn't recall ever breathing this heavily or ever being this distressed by the emotions that surrounded him as he tended to keep emotion out of his well…life. His cowled blue eyes shifted from the steel door in front of him, to each corner of the walls that surrounded him, to the threaded cables that held each of his arms stretched outwards to the side walls and breathed thinly of the air in the 7X7 cell the League had locked him in.

He would have asked; How could this have happened? IF he hadn't already overanalyzed every little detail. Ra's and he had played a dangerous game and Batman, had lost…everything. It had been five hours since he had become a prisoner of the Justice League and though a few members of the League had stopped by to look in, they hadn't said anything. They just either stared sadly in at him, pitying him, or they glared, hating him for what he hadn't done. Or had he?

…

He hadn't asked for anything since his imprisonment and, in turn, no one had offered him anything either.

Truthfully, Bruce Wayne believed that it was the first time in many years that he was…homesick. He wanted to be back at Wayne Manor, not the Batcave, not Wayne Tower, just the Manor. He wanted to be home.

The threaded wire had cut off the blood flow to his hands hours ago and Batman hated the numb feeling it left behind. His hands were useless and even though he had already theorized eight ways he could escape, there was still the League and the Watchtower security. Sure, bypassing it all was possible, but he was both physically and psychologically exhausted since even before the 'complications' had become reality. Even if he did manage to stop all the League members and override the security systems what would he do then? What was the point?

Oh yeah, his gloved hands were also still stained with the man's blood.

Maybe if he got to one of the temporary bases in Gotham City-No. Barbara and Leslie knew where all of them were.

Tim had left for Japan and by now, had already met with Cassandra. No such luck there.

Metropolis, Superman. No chance there. Star, Central, Jump, Steel, New York…no.

And Gotham was where all of this trouble had begun. What was with the city? It bled chaos.

It had been a long time since the Dark Knight had no plans for the future, and he hated it all with a sad passion. Though this time, he didn't want to just take out his anger on the scums of the Gotham City streets, he wanted to just be able to reach the back wall, let his head fall back and just do…nothing. Nothing, for all of eternity.

The sudden characteristic footsteps echoing down the hallway alerted Bruce that Clark was returning for the fifth time. So, that meant he must have his cousin patrolling Metropolis. Said footsteps stopped in front of the cell's door and Bruce raised his head to stare pointedly at it. The cell wasn't soundproof so…

The footsteps continued down the hall until there was a small scrape of red boots that let Bruce know that the Kryptonian had taken to floating instead of walking. Great. The silence was back. There wasn't much more to say about the silence, it was just…silence.

Just-SILENCE.

_THUMP!_

What was-

Bruce blinked beneath his cowl and listened closely for any other out of place sound. There were none…or at least, none that he could pick up on. So, it was surprising when the cell door opened and a familiar face slipped inside.

"Dick."

Wearing a visage of a stone-faced neutral air, the Dark Squire was standing in the doorway border-line glaring at the Bat in chains. The normally open, childish look the acrobat normally wore was gone, replaced by a stone coldness that even Batman was having a hard time reading. The younger man didn't say anything, just…stared.

Bruce cleared his dry throat and spoke again, "Nightwing."

No doubt, this would turn into a circumstance bound argument. His protégé would begin shouting, ranting, accusing him of what he hadn't done…or, once again, had he? The man's blood was still on his gloves, and he remembered a bloody Batarang lodged in the neck before being yanked and…oh, he was going to be sick to his stomach if he thought about that much longer and since there was nothing in his stomach, Bruce knew he would only end up dry heaving. It hurt. All of it hurt, the memory, the scrutiny he faced from the others, the emotions of betrayal that Dick would no doubt smother him with the moment he began the accusations.

So, it was shocking when his protégé simply walked forward, reached out and grabbed the wrist of his chain-forced outstretched right hand with an unnecessarily soft touch. Bruce just stared up at the masked eyes in shock until he saw the stone visage shift slightly. Immediately upon the change, Nightwing withdrew a vial of acid and without needing to confirm it; Bruce knew it was of low concentration. It would burn through the threaded metal slowly enough that he would be able to break it when it dissolved down to just a few threads, so he wouldn't end up with any of the acid eating through his gloves and skin. Ah, he was already starting to get some feeling back his right hand.

When the acid had dissolved enough on both ropes of the threaded metal, a quick jerk from each arm released the Dark Knight's hands. He glanced back up at his protégé, who was resealing the vial and slipping it back inside his left arm gauntlet.

Wow, he missed his utility belt.

_THUMP!_

Nightwing spun around to face the open cell door and reached for the ecrisma sticks on his back. A few seconds passed and nothing else was heard by either hero. Blue finger striped hands released their hold on the electricity powered weapons and fell to the younger hero's sides.

Another second passed before the acrobat turned his head sideways, one eye meeting the confused eyes of his mentor, "Let's go."

The Dark Knight nodded, his face falling into a similar neutral visage before following his child out into the hallways of the Watchtower. This…this could all be cleared up later…when they were somewhere safe.

* * *

When Bludhaven was destroyed, it took millions of lives with it and Bruce knew that returning to the still deserted city was a defected form of self-torture for Dick. Said acrobat was quick to answer the question in his eyes though.

"Yes, the radiation is still decaying, that's why they won't look for us here…not for a while at least," Nightwing said as he reached down through a pile of rubble to pull a hidden lever.

They had already sent the Bat Jet to New York City to fool the League into thinking Nightwing was taking Batman to his base there. They probably wouldn't go looking for them too soon; they'd think that the acrobat would want to talk to the Bat privately. Plus, after seeing how emotionally high strung the Dark Squire had been since the…event, they'd give them some time before they barged in and demanded their prisoner back. They were convinced that there was no way Batman would talk his way out of his protégé's scorn. At this point though, it didn't appear that Dick Grayson would be up to listening to anyone about anything anytime soon.

Batman didn't hesitate to follow Nightwing into the emergency bunker beneath the contaminated city.

To be fair, compared to the city, the small space was in good condition. The walls were lined with lead, keeping out the radiation and hiding them from possible x-ray eyes given it wouldn't hurt Superman or Supergirl to fly into the radiation filled city to look for them. Bruce only watched in something akin to pride as the younger hero, walked to the far end of the bunker, pulled open a panel and flipped a light switch that made the bunker a bit easier to scope out. A glowing keypad appeared beside the switch where Nightwing quickly typed the code:

6122 591 477 181 25 19 15 14

Hmm, clever.

A sliding steel panel covered the entrance and Batman took the chance to analyze everything around him. The bunker held a long metal able where three open medical kits were pushed to the edge. He chose to ignore the fact that the table already had a large number of bloodstains. Great way to unnerve him, knowing his protégé had used this place enough that the bloodstains couldn't be scrubbed away. Where Dick had just put in what Bruce assumed was a security code, stood a large cabinet that, no doubt, held various supplies. The entire place, through relatively orderly was covered in a fair amount of dust. So, it hadn't been used in a while. Just how old were those blood stains? There were two small shelves across from the metal table that held a fire extinguisher, a packet of powdered food, a bottle with a hole in the side, a broken dull knife blade, what appeared to be the wheel of one of those child red wagons, a dented pan, a coil of rope, a box of matches, a small canister of gas and a small heating plate. Overall, it was a cold place the Dark Knight could almost call home.

"Sit down."

The acrobat's voice broke Batman out of his thoughts and the older vigilante turned his head slightly to see that Dick was motioning to the blood stained table.

"I only used this place a few times, so we have plenty of supplies," Nightwing said, pulling one of the opened medical kits forward before turning to walk back towards the large cabinet.

In the next few moments Bruce wondered what was colder: The table beneath his now ungloved hands? Or the air between him and his boy?

* * *

A/N: I've now decided to make TMAI into a full story. See my Profile for "Tell Me About It"

~Moonsetta


	2. This is the Night OS

A/N: Just trying a different way of writing here. Not too different though.

* * *

"Nightwing…Nightwing…where are you hiding dear boy?"

Deep, careful, unheard breaths escaped the slightly parted lips. Now the World's Greatest Acrobat had found himself in many weird situations in his life time but this? He hadn't expected this. He was jammed into a ventilation duct with just barely enough room to breathe as multiple footsteps faded into and out of every room in the building.

"Come out Grayson."

"You can not hide forever, Detective."

At the nickname Nightwing scowled, if was Ra's did not shut up about that within the next few minutes-

"Come to me young one, it is only a matter of time."

"Show yourself!"

All the footsteps suddenly converged into the hallway outside and Dick Grayson held his breath, his eyes still wide with fear.

Silence.

Silence.

_A hand on his back!_

He couldn't help freaking. He yelped and tore out of the air vent only to be tripped up and pinned to the ground. Eyes opened to a face with an eye patch.

"Now where do you think you're going Grayson?"

"Very far away from you Slade!" Nightwing yelled as he freed a leg and hit the terminator in the gut.

AHA! FREEDOM!

A lot of rushing footsteps. Crap the door was open!

In seconds the acrobat was staring into many pairs of obsessive eyes. OK, initiate survival 101 instinct.

JUMP OUT NEAREST WINDOW!

In a speed his best friend Wally would be impressed by, he was 20 buildings away from the haunted tower of creepy stalkers.

"Impressive young one."

Darn it! Why had he stopped to take a breath? Couldn't the creepy stalkers stay in the building?

Nightwing turned around to see a dark billowing figure just six feet away. Someone less familiar with Gotham city would have mistaken it for the Dark Knight but alas- this one had a very ugly face with a shiny bald head to match.

"Hugo Strange."

"Hello young one."

And heck all kudos to the villain because nowhere in his mind did he honestly see it coming until he was pinned again with the madman atop him.

"What do guys want from me!" the acrobat rasped as Hugo's hand tightened around his throat.

"Why, isn't it obvious?"

Not really. Criminals did stupid things and criminal madmen did insane stupid things. If they made any sense, he wouldn't have a vigilante gig right now. A slight turn of the right wrist and the acrobat was able to land a fast punch against Strange's jaw, knocking him across the rooftop. Yeah, that was pretty impressive but Nightwing would slow down later to worry about it. He had to get out of here now!

Hop two more rooftops and-

Oh man, Owlman!

DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!

Over the edge of the roof, down multiple levels of windowed building levels and- crap big truck in the middle of traffic! OK, turn the body, release the line and-

OOF! CLANK!

…

"Ow…"

He's on the back of the truck, landed face first and now he's got a boot digging into his ribs. He glances up to see first, a very long, shiny, pointy sword, second, a hand much wrinkled with age, and lastly, a very smug expression on the face of one Ra's Al Ghul.

"Greetings Richard."

"Oh come on! What do you guys want?"

"I believe you already know the answer Detective."

"No! I do not know and FYI!"

Twist the legs, knock him face first into the top of the truck, roll to avoid the descending sword blade and jump backwards to the back edge of the moving truck.

"Stop calling me that!"

Leaving the immortal warrior to lose his lunch, Nightwing released his grapple line to the nearest building and landed atop it with no twitch or tumble whatsoever.

"Nightwing?"

He jumped, turned quickly and armed himself with his ecrisma sticks aimed at the figure in the shadows.

"Is everything alright?"

Wait that voice was-

When the figure walked out of the shadows the acrobat breathed a great sigh of relief, "Azrael, am I glad to see you."

"You're out of breath," the other noted.

The acrobat pouted, "Nah, really?"

"What's happening?"

Nightwing put away the ecrisma sticks and turned around to gaze over the edges of the nearby buildings. None of them were in sight…at least for the time being. OK, now to focus on regaining his breath.

"…."

15 seconds, as good as it was going to get.

He suddenly jumped as two hands clamped onto his shoulders from behind.

"A-Azrael?" he stuttered, his eyes wide beneath his mask as he sensed a dark cloud surrounding him.

The other vigilante spoke is a very slow whisper dragging out each letter and syllable in his words, " d?"

In another time Dick Grayson would have stopped the situation and demanded a rewind. They were not friends. Sometimes situations forced the two to be allies but since when did he suddenly become Azrael's friend? He didn't recall any kind of event cementing them as friends.

So, that's why he jumped away from the other, his hands itching to grab his ecrisma sticks once again. In response the other vigilante just turned towards him with a small smirk and began advancing towards him.

"Azrael, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Nightwing?"

OK, initiating eye twitch, "The only thing that's obvious is that one of Gotham's insane villains must have poisoned the water supply…again!"

"You can't run forever Grayson."

Crap!

The acrobat turned to find the old orange and black themed terminator emerging from the nearby shadows. WHEN WAS THIS GOING TO END!? OK. Initiate survival instinct 101 again. JUMP OFF NEAREST ROOF LEDGE!

One swing away from the building and Nightwing's commlink clicked on.

"Nightwing, I received your distress call."

Thank goodness!

"Yeah, listen Bats. Have you checked the city's water lately?"

"It comes to reason that you believe I should?"

"YES! I don't know what the heck's going on but I'm being hunted down by a number of villains and well….people."

"Who?" the Dark Knight demanded, his voice going from bored to harsh.

"Well, first it was Slade."

"Deathstroke? That doesn't sound unusual. He does have…particular…interest in you."

A groan escaped the acrobat's throat, "Do NOT remind me Batman."

"Any others?"

"Well, I did just have a very interesting run in with Azrael."

"He does admire you."

"WHAT?"

He had to stop a window ledge for that one.

"Nightwing, are you OK?"

"Since when?"

Silence for a second and then-

"He has for years."

"He's ten years older than me!"

"You're more experienced and a natural leader-it only makes sense."

"You know something Boss? You have the weirdest way of giving out compliments."

"Having a nice conversation Richard?"

The acrobat's head snapped up towards the top of the building, there stood Ra's.

"Nightwing? What's happening?" Batman demanded over the commlink as Dick threw himself off of the windowsill and away from the immortal madman.

"Your old friend Ra's ah Ghul is what."

"Ra's is in Gotham?"

"In Gotham? Please, he's 20 feet behind me!"

"Head for the Rendez building-we'll rendezvous there."

"10-4!"

A sigh followed as the comm line was cut.

A dark billowing shape jumped along the buildings beside the acrobat. Great! It was Strange again!

"Someone get these creeps away from me!"

As one could guess, it took little time for Nightwing to make his way to the rendezvous point. He found Batman just making his own landing from a jump line. Dick stopped to breathe a sigh of relief, but it proved to quickly be a bad idea as a very heavy blunt object made an impact with the back of his skull. Though he did see Batman glare at whoever was behind him for a full second before he completely blacked out.

When Dick reopened his eyes he found himself in very familiar surroundings. Thank goodness! He didn't think he would be ever so grateful to be back within the Batcave.

"Finally."

Despite the harshness of the tone Dick smiled, realizing that the lack of pulling around his eyes meant that his mask had been removed as he also glanced back to see his mentor approaching from the cave's main computer.

"Nice to see you too. Uh, who hit me?"

"Azrael."

Great, another amazing example of the Dark Knight's ability to communicate.

"Well, what happened with the others?"

"Gone."

Batman stopped by where the acrobat was laying and crossed his arms over his chest while narrowing his eyes. Normally, this was the expression of displeasure but for Batman-it was a sign of deep thought.

"Did you test the water?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Any problems with the water?"

"No."

"How long was I out?"

"Few hours."

Wow! Two words! Now they were REALLY communicating!

"UGH! OK, what is going on?"

"I don't know."

Slap the forehead and sigh, "Three words, this conversation's on fire! Batman, what is going on? Please explain with full sentences."

Batman's crossed arms fell to his sides as he fully closed his eyes, "I told you I don't know what's going on. I did analyze various water samples but I've seen no anomalies."

"What happened after I was knocked out?"

Batman opened his eyes again, the lenses in his cowl retracting to show the blue hues, "Azrael had you and tried to take you into the sewers but I knocked him out before the others could help him."

Gulp. "How'd you get out of that one?"

"I'm not entirely sure why but when I glared at them they all went running."

"That…doesn't make any sense."

A rare sigh escaped the Dark Knight, "I know. None of them have reappeared in the city so I'm running more tests. In the meantime you should get back to sleep. That was quite a hit, even for someone as hard headed as you."

Dick took it for what it was, one of the rare instances where his mentor showed a sense of humor, and just for that-he would reward the man by not being stubborn this time.

-Even if the Dark Knight was being hypocritical.

* * *

Dick Grayson woke up with a fever and VERY blurry vision. Crap! Who injected him with something?

"Shh," a deep voice soothed as a cool cloth was run over his forehead.

"Br-Bruce?"

"Quiet. Your temperature's a 104 F."

"What happened?"

"I believe Deathstroke slipped something into your bloodstream, intending for it to slow you down."

Dang nabbit he was cold! His shivering must have been really obvious because a thick blanket was pulled up over him seconds later.

"I'm sorry; the effects shouldn't last long so it's better to sweat this one out."

"Thanks," Dick muttered, though his vision was still as blurry as when he had woken up.

"Go back to sleep son," he felt more than saw the gloved hand reaching out to remove the now dry cloth from his forehead and brush away the H2O and sweat dampened locks of hair from his eyes.

Wait a minute…

"Where's Alfred?"

"Upstairs. There's no need to bother him."

"Where's Tim?"

"Out with his friends."

"Uh, Bruce why are you-"

"Go back to sleep. That's an order."


End file.
